It's Always Been You
by ColtLady
Summary: Serena and Nate are reunited for Blair and Chuck's wedding. With the help of the dynamic CB duo old feelings are realized.
1. Beginning

"Serena!" Nate shouted from the train platform when he spotted the pretty blonde girl exiting the train car. She turned and he smiled, unable to control himself.

"Natie!" She ran and jumped into his arms at top speed. He caught her and twirled her around as she giggled like a little girl. "I thought Chuck was going to pick me up." She said grabbing her bags and looping her arm through his.

"Well, the bride and groom were...busy with...wedding stuff." From Nate's uncomfortable expression Serena guessed at what the bride and groom were busy with, each other.

"Gross." She said, giggling conspiratorially. "So he sends the best man to pick up the sister. Typical Chuck."

"I wanted to." Nate said. "I missed you, it's been too long."

"Well if someone hadn't flown the coop after freshman year, maybe it wouldn't have been." Serena said teasingly. Nate rolled his eyes. USC had been his goal all along and when he found out he'd been accepted as a transfer student he had packed his bags and headed for the sun and surf.

"You could have visited, California is great. You would love the beaches." Nate lifted her suitcase into the limo's trunk and slid into the backseat behind Serena. "At least Chuck provided the limo for your arrival."

"Do you know what they do in here?" Serena asked checking for telltale signs. "He probably got off on the idea of us sitting in their special spot." Nate grimaced and joined her search for evidence of naughty misdeeds.

"How's Dan?" He asked after deciding that he would rather not know what had happened between his best friend and his ex girl friend on his seat.

"We're over, for good this time." She replied playing with a strand of long blonde hair.

"You said that last time." Nate replied and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's really over. He's dating someone new, well old, not that old just. Whatever." Serena moved to stare out the window.

"Who?" Nate asked, admiring the way she still tucked her legs under her when she was upset about something.

"Rachel Carr." Serena fidgeted with her hands, obviously upset that Ms. Carr had somehow ended up at Yale and managed to reignite a spark with Dan.

"The teacher? Gross." Nate wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Better then a two timing duchess." Serena threw back, smiling.

"That was forever ago." Nate said scooting closer. "Besides do you remember the weaselly artist or the scam artist Southerner?" Serena swatted his arm playfully.

"Well you dated the future Mrs. Chuck Bass for like 12 years." She shot back. "And failed to seal the deal for most of it." Nate narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well at least I'm not related to said Bass." Nate answered.

"Only by legal document." Serena retorted. "Besides so what if I'm related to him. At least I didn't try to come between my best friend and his lady love while heavily inebriated." She was referring to one drunken night when Nate had tried to win Blair back, again, declaring that Chuck was cheating on her. This had led to World War III and numerous sleepless nights for the rather uptight neighbors to the Waldorf/Bass apartment. Not to mention Chuck agreeing to a lie detector test and Blair hiring a PI to follow him for the next four months.

"No, you just slept with your best friend's boyfriend." Nate meant it to a light, teasing response but it seemed to hang in the air over them. Serena's had opened her mouth to reply but had stopped abruptly. Not once had they mentioned that night since it happened and now, almost five years later, there it was.

"Nate." Serena started but stopped because she didn't know where to go, how to reply.

"Serena, I've been doing a lot of thinking and.." Nate began looking at her earnestly for the first time. He was interrupted by the limo's door being opened.

"Mr. Archibald, Ms. Van Der Woodsen. We've arrived, shall I call a porter to take your bags up?" The driver asked. Serena nodded and he went off, leaving the door open.

"Serena." Nate began again, determined to get it out this time. "It's always been you."


	2. Run

Serena took one look at Nate and ran. _It's always been you, it's always been you_. She heard it playing over and over again in her head. Serena reached the waiting elevator and reclined against the wall. _It's always been you, it's always been you_.

She ran because it was what Serena Van der Woodsen did where Nathaniel Archibald was concerned. To her he would always be Blair's, the one thing she had sworn she would never take from her best friend. She had made that promise to herself and she would not break it.

She closed her eyes as she remembered that day so long ago when she had told him she hadn't come back for him. It had been and still was lie. The entire time she was at boarding school Serena had thought about him everyday, the night they had shared. It had become too much for her and she was already packed, ticket in hand when her mother called about Eric's suicide attempt.

A part of her wanted to go find him, tell him that it had always been him that she wanted. Dan had been a welcome distraction, Aaron a misguided mistake, and Gabriel just a poor man's Nate. Each one of them was meant to fill the void that had been left that day in kindergarten that Blair had declared that she was going to marry Nate and Serena made that promise to herself to never get between Blair and Nate.

Chuck's suite seemed like the one place Serena knew no one would be able to find her. She moved to the door, slid the key into the lock, and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey sis, funny meeting you here." A voice said from the couch.

"Gross! Is there anything you guys haven't marked?" Serena said annoyed when she saw Blair and Chuck's entangled limbs.

"Your bed. Not that I haven't suggested it but Waldorf thinks it would be a little weird." Chuck said sitting up and pulling his pants back on.

Blair swatted his arm and began fixing her hair. "We tried to make it back to the apartment but someone just had to..."

"Stop! Right there. I don't need details of my _darling_ step-brother's depravity." Serena said throwing her hands up and moving to the bar. Now she would need a really strong drink to erase that image from her mind.

"Pour me a scotch will you sister dear. All the athletic activity has made me a little thirsty." Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust but poured him a scotch anyways.

"Where's Nate? Didn't he pick you up at the train station?" Blair asked as she wandered around the room trying to locate her other shoe.

"While I'm sure he's sorry that he missed this little TMI. He, um, had stuff to take care of for the bachelor party." Serena tried to think fast. Another lump was forming in her throat. _It's always been you, it's always been you._

"Chuck's not getting a bachelor party." Blair said matter of factually sitting down next to her fiance. "We're having a bachelor/bachelorette brunch instead."

"Someone thinks that I won't behave. Even though I told her she could hire two PIs to watch me all night." Chuck said lightly kissing Blair's cheek. Serena shook her head and smiled. They all knew Chuck's past but there was not a doubt in her mind that he would never cheat on Blair, she was his everything. Although Blair being Blair meant that paranoia was all part of the package.

"His PIs that are on his payroll." Blair corrected. "Besides, I promised to make it up to him." Chuck smirked and Serena gagged on her scotch.

"God, I forgot how nauseating you two are." She said, smiling. Blair and Chuck smiled at each other, their happiness rolling off of them in waves. It made Serena wonder if she and Nate would be like that but she shook it away just as quickly. She would not break her promise.

Too many years had gone by since she had first fallen for Nate. Too many years pushing those feelings down, deeper and deeper. Their moment at the Shephard wedding had been a fluke occurrence filled with happiness and release. It was soon followed by even stronger feelings of guilt and regret.

She would just avoid Nate until the wedding they would share their obligatory Maid of Honor/Best Man dance and go their separate ways. He would fly back to California and she would return to Brown. His confession just another fluke occurence in their book of failed attempts at happiness.

"S?" Blair's voice jolted Serena out of her reverie. "What's wrong? You look distracted."

"Just worried about the monstrosity you picked out for my Maid of Honor dress." Serena said with an attempt at lightheartedness. Blair gave her a withering stare but quickly recovered.

"Jenny's making it, she wants you to come for a fitting tomorrow. Don't worry I toned it down." She said matter of factually. Chuck nodded his agreement. "It's much more Breakfast at Tiffany's then My Fair Lady." Serena wasn't sure of the difference but she nodded anyways.

There was a knock on the door and Serena moved to open it.

Nate stood on the other side, his face a mask of confusion and concern.

"Serena, we need to talk. I..." He paused as he noticed Chuck and Blair sitting on the couch, looking rather intrigued. "Hey, I thought you guys had wedding stuff to do."

"No, they just wanted to get it on." Serena replied trying to hide her obvious discomfort. "Blair was just telling me about my dress for the wedding. Come in, join us."

"I was hoping we could go for a walk or something." Nate said, imploring her with his eyes. "It's been so long we should catch up."

"Sis, why don't you go?" Chuck suggested. "Blair and I have some business to discuss in private anyways."

"Like what? Which position you like best?" Serena asked, glaring at him knowing now she would have to go or come up with a more convincing excuse.

"I've never met a position I didn't like so that would be a rather short discussion." Chuck replied. Blair giggled and Serena knew she had lost.

"Let me just grab my purse." Serena said, defeated. As she leaned down to grab her purse, Chuck leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"He's been in love with you since kindergarten." Serena turned to look at him but he had turned his attention back to Blair and was already undressing her with his eyes.

Nate and Serena left the two love birds to their "business" and headed for the elevator. An awkward silence blanketed them and neither knew where to begin.

"How did Nate know she was here?" Blair asked Chuck as he removed her dress.

"I sent him a text message." Chuck replied nuzzling her neck. "Nathaniel is not exactly Sherlock Holmes so I thought I'd give him a clue."

"Do you think they'll finally admit how they feel?" Blair asked, she had always known Nate was in love with Serena and vice versa. She had just hoped that he would love her more. Now all she wanted was for them to be happy together like she was with Chuck.

"I thought for sure they'd be tying up the limo for hours after he picked her up. I apparently underestimated their resistance. Or how dense they can be." Chuck said as Blair trailed soft kisses towards the top of his pants.

"Well do you remember the masquerade ball? He didn't even know how to find me and all he had to do was follow the clues. Not only that my mask barely covered my face." Blair said, undoing his belt buckle.

"I remember how delectable you looked." Chuck brought her face back to his. "Just think if you had decided that a dark prince was more your taste back then instead of clues all you would have needed was a secluded corner." She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"At least I got it right in the end."


	3. Walk

A/N: Thank you, thank you to everyone's who's been reviewing. It not only keeps me moving forward with the story but also brightens my day :) :) I have actually finished the whole story, about 5 more chapters, so it should just be a matter of editing and hopefully the whole thing might be up by the end of the week.

Tried to write this from Nate's POV a little more because the last two focused on Serena. Surprisingly Nate was harder to write so I hope this turned out okay. Please send me a review!!!

____________________________________________________________________

Nate and Serena slowly walked towards Central Park. It was a familiar path, one they had walked hundreds of times, but this time there was an awkwardness that seemed to hang in the air.

Nate was at a loss for words. He was not a talker, never had been. He supposed it came from being best friends with Chuck, Blair and Serena. Blair's bitting remarks went over his head, Chuck's witty banter was too fast for him, and Serena just blurted out whatever popped into her head without thinking and quickly moved on to something else. He liked to think about what he said before he said it and with them he could never get a word in so he learned to be quiet and listen.

"So, do you like California?" Serena asked him, hoping that they could avoid talking about what had happened in the limo.

"Yeah." Nate replied as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to tell her again how he felt, he wanted to kiss her but he knew that if he scared her again she would run. "I learned how to surf."

"Really?" Serena smiled at him and his heart leapt at the sight. Her golden hair was falling in her face and he longed to run his fingers through it.

"I'm not very good but I go every morning with my roommate. You should come visit me sometime, you'd love California." He said, smiling. Instantly the mood changed. Serena looked away from him and her smiled disappeared.

"Maybe." She whispered as they reached their favorite bench by the duck pond that Blair loved. Serena looked pensive for a moment. "Can you believe they're actually getting married?"

Nate looked at her surprised but he smiled. "No, I always figured Chuck would disappear after graduation, travel the world. Then come back in all his glory with some European bimbo on his arm who spoke no English." Nate laughed.

"Yeah, I always thought Blair would marry some stuffy lord who would whisk her off to a frigid castle where she'd rule the English countryside and have little English babies." Serena added smiling back at him.

"I suppose somehow I always knew that he was in love with her." Nate said suddenly with a bittersweet smile. "But I pretended like I didn't because it was my duty or something to be the gentleman that Blair wanted me to be."

"Do you remember that day we played house and Chuck threatened to mess up her hair if she didn't let him be the daddy." Serena asked laughing, trying to keep the mood light. "Then she yelled at him because he came home with lipstick on his shirt collar or something that she had heard her mom yell at her dad."

"And he put sand in her hair." Nate was laughing now to at the image of Blair with her perfect curls full of sand as she tried to chase Chuck around the playground. Chuck had been laughing and taunting her the whole way.

"That was the day we met." Nate whispered his blue eyes looking into hers. "You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen." Serena felt a lump forming in her throat and heard Chuck's words all over again. _He's been in love with you since kindergarten._

Nate closed his eyes and he could see that fateful day so long ago when he had first seen the pretty blonde girl with her hair flying around her and her pink dress making her cheeks glow.

"_Nathaniel, do you see that Serena girl?" Blair asked coming up next to him at recess. "Her tights are all torn up and she's...playing jump rope." Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust. He glanced over to where Blair had pointed and his mouth fell open. _

_He was only five but somehow he knew that she was the girl for him. Her blonde hair was loose and flying around her as she jumped over the rope. Her mouth was wide and laughing. Her eyes sparkled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _

"_Do you see the gams on that blonde?" Chuck asked coming up behind them. _

"_Chuck why don't you go play in the sandbox with Georgina or something." Blair asked. "I'm sure there's room for you to bury your head so no one has to hear you talk...Oh no she's coming over here." Blair whispered to the boys. Nate stared, Chuck leered, and Blair plastered on her best fake smile. _

"_Hi, do you guys want to play house?" Serena asked, smiling. _

"_Fine, but Nate and I get to be the mommy and daddy." Blair said after a pause looking down her nose at Serena. _

"_Waldorf you said I got to be the daddy this time." Chuck cried almost whining. "Plus if you don't let me I'll mess up your hair." His eyes narrowed at her and she gave him her best withering stare. _

"_Then what will Nate play Bass?" Blair asked her doe eyes innocent. _

"_He can be our son and Serena can be our daughter." Chuck said, triumphantly. _

"_Alright, just don't get any ideas this is a one time thing." Blair said, sauntering off towards the playhouse. Chuck ran after her practically skipping with glee. _

"_I'm Serena." The pretty blonde girl said, smiling at Nate. _

"_I'm sorry about Blair, she's just bossy." Nate burst out, unsure what else to say to her. All he could think of was telling her how pretty she was and he didn't want to scare her away. _

"_C'mon let's go play." Serena grabbed his hand and he followed her to the playhouse. _

_That night Nate had been grounded for week after refusing to wash his hand for dinner. He had stared at it for hours before falling asleep, convinced he could still feel her hand holding his. _

"Nate, what're you thinking about?" Serena asked interrupting his reverie.

Nate looked at her and felt all his old feelings coming back again. He had been a loyal boyfriend to Blair for most of their relationship but his heart had always belonged to the pretty blonde girl.

Their incounter moment at the Shepard wedding had proved it. He was going to break up with Blair the next day and tell Serena how he felt. But then she was gone.

"Serena, I meant what I said. It's always been you. Since that first moment when I saw you jumping rope with ripped tights and blonde hair flying everywhere." Nate paused and smiled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I'm sorry that I chose Blair." With that he kissed her.

Her lips were as soft as he remembered. He felt her stiffen when their lips met but she quickly relaxed and threaded her hands through his hair. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, as he deepened their kiss. His tongue slid against hers and Nate groaned a little bit deep in his throat. He said her name softly.

Serena abruptly broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." She said as she turned and walked away.

Nate's heart sank. She was gone again. Always leaving him just when he thought things were moving forward.

"Chuck, I thought you said this would work!" Blair hissed at him from behind a nearby tree. "It'll be foolproof, blah, blah."

"Well I guess we've proven that Serena's a fool." Her fiance replied from the other side of the tree. "Your new beret is stunning by the way. I have excellent taste."

"Some people might think you were gay." Blair replied straightening her new beret that Chuck had bought her on his last trip to Paris.

"Hardly, I think half the world has caught us romping somewhere or another." He gave her his trademark smirk and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Gossip Girl has probably given us our own separate site." Blair laughed at him and looked back at Nate

"So, I guess we're going to have to meddle more obviously then." Blair said sighing. "I'll talk to Serena, you go talk to Nate." She said as she moved to go after Serena.

"No, I'll talk to my darling sister. You talk to Nathaniel." Chuck said standing up and brushing off his suit.

"Um, darling don't you think that might be a bit, I don't know, awkward." Blair asked forcefully with her hands on her hips.

"Not at all." Chuck replied sauntering off. Blair threw a withering glance at his back and moved to join Nate on the bench. _He's going to pay, the no sex until the wedding night rule has just been reinstated. _


	4. Sit and Talk

"Hey Nate. Where's Serena?" Blair asked trying to act casual as she joined him on the park bench.

"Blair, where did you come from?" Nate asked instantly suspicious, he knew that Blair, and probably Chuck, were up to something. Plus she was wearing her spying beret.

"Chuck and I were going to join you guys on your walk." Blair answered innocently. "But Chuck got a call from his assistant and had to run off." Nate nodded, still not believing her.

"Serena, um, she didn't feel so good." Nate lied. Blair sighed and decided she may as well just tell him the truth.

"We were spying." Nate shook his head, not surprised in the least. "You guys kissed and she ran, I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Guess she's just not that into me." He said sadly.

"That's not it." Blair whispered. Nate turned to her, imploring her to continue.

-----------------

"Sis, wait up." Chuck called while gasping for air. He was running to catch her and Chuck Bass did not run so he was a little out of breath. Serena lifted an eyebrow in surprise but stopped to wait for him.

"What do you want Chuck? I'm not helping you pick out another lingerie set for Blair. Last time I had to hear about what you wanted to do her while she wore it and the images are still cemented in my brain." Serena just wanted to have a drink and go to sleep, she was too tired for this.

Chuck smirked at the memory of Blair wearing that lingerie, he had done everything he said he would and more. "Sis, I just want to talk. No dirty images, I promise." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine." Serena agreed and moved towards The Palace courtyard.

"Why don't we go get a coffee or something?" Chuck asked. "Or maybe something a little stronger?" Serena nodded and he led her towards the bar.

After they had ordered their drinks and settled into a private booth Chuck contemplated his plan of attack. He had wanted to be the one to talk to Serena because he knew things Blair never did. He knew about Nate's kindergarten crush and the late night murmurings of Serena's name when Nate was asleep on the couch in his suite. Plus Blair tended to be too bossy for her own good. Serena needed convincing not pushing.

"Blair and I saw you and Nate kissing." Chuck began choosing the direct route. "And then you ran away."

"Where's Blair?" Serena asked in an attempt to avoid this line of inquiry.

"Oh, she claimed I was checking out some nanny's ass." Chuck replied and Serena raised an eyebrow. She had known Chuck Bass since she was five years old, had seen him with more girls then either one of them could count. But ever since that fateful day when he had told Blair he loved her next to his limo he barely noticed other girls either out of love or fear she didn't know. Besides if he had done it everyone in a two block radius would have heard Blair screeching at him.

"Was anyone wearing a beret?" Serena asked innocently. Chuck choked on his scotch. Serena smiled, she should have known.

"Fine, have it your way. Nate's in love with you. Always was, always will be." Chuck looked her in the eyes. "That very first day, when we all played house and I put sand in Blair's hair," Chuck paused and smiled at the memory. "He was enamoured. He wouldn't shut up about you for three days. I had to watch some stupid Disney movie with him because the princess was blonde. He wanted to be Prince What's his face because then he would be able to be with the pretty blonde haired girl." Serena looked away but she was smiling.

"Serena, I know how you feel about him. It's written all over your face." Chuck told her. "Sleeping Beauty!" Serena looked at him, puzzled. "That was the stupid Disney movie with the fairies and the dragon, who reminds me a little of my dear fiancee." They both chuckled.

"But I made a promise Chuck." Serena said seriously. "I promised that Nate was the one thing I would never take from Blair." Chuck's expression turned dark and his eyes narrowed.

---------------------

Blair took a deep breath before continuing. "I told her that I liked you and that I was going to marry you." Nate's eyes widened.

"But you're marrying Chuck?" He said flabbergasted.

"Not recently, you idiot, shut up and listen." Nate opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and let her continue. "Three days after we met her I told her that. I knew she liked you but I wanted to claim you as mine. Ever since then she's hid those feelings, she promised me she would never take you from me. She'd take my crown, my friends, my mother's affection, but she would never take you. That's why she ran." Nate nodded, taking it all in.

Blair took another deep breath and continued. "I knew that you loved her. I always knew. I tried to pretend for awhile but..." Blair trailed off.

"Thank you." Nate said, taking her hand. Blair just nodded she knew there was no reason to finish her confession. All Nate needed to know was that there was a chance, he needed to know why Serena kept running away. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nate broke the silence.

"I have to go. My tux fitting is in half an hour. Do you want to share a cab?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to go make sure the idiot wedding planner hasn't ruined everything." Nate shook his head and smiled same, old Blair.

-----------------------

"You do realize that she's marrying me. Nate's not hers anymore. I am." Chuck said feeling all the old jealousy and rivalry bubbling to the surface.

"I know that but he was her first love." Serena said trying to avoid the storm that was threatening behind Chuck's eyes.

"And you were his." Chuck said simply. He would not let old jealousies boil over _She's mine, she chose me. _He repeated it over and over until finally he was able to breathe again.

"He only went out with her because he didn't know how to say no. Nathaniel is forever the gentleman, besides Blair was a way of getting what she wants." Chuck was constantly amazed at how dense his step-sister could be.

"I know but.." Serena began but Chuck held up his hand to stop her.

"Look, sis, I was a coward once. I left Blair on a helipad because I was scared. I let her leave with Lord Fautleroy because I was scared. I almost lost her because I was scared of love." Chuck's dark eyes were brimming with tears. "Do you know what it would have been like without her? My life wouldn't have mattered. There are nights I lie awake just thanking my lucky stars that I finally grew a pair."

Serena just nodded and sipped her martini. Chuck gulped down the rest of his scotch and looked at his watch.

"Put the drinks on my tab I have to go make sure that Blair hasn't killed that idiot wedding planner." Chuck gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "Just imagine what your life would look like without him." And with that he left and Serena wondered what would have happened if Chuck hadn't found Blair that day.


	5. Kiss

A/N: Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews. :)

--------------------------------------------

It was the day of the Bachelor/Bachelorette brunch and Serena was helping Blair get ready.

"Are you nervous B?" Serena asked as she zipped Blair's Waldorf original.

"Only that the idiot will mess everything up." Blair replied, sliding on her Jimmy Choos.

"Chuck?" Serena asked. Blair looked at her, shocked.

"Carson, or what the hell his name his. He's insufferable." Blair adjusted her hair and put the Erickson Beamon necklace Chuck had given her for her 17th birthday around her neck.

"B, do you ever wonder what would have happened if Chuck hadn't been waiting for you that day, if he hadn't told you how he felt. If he had just gone to Europe and never come back?" Serena asked, sitting on the edge of Blair's bed. Blair gave her a puzzled look but thought for a minute before answering.

"Well, I suppose I would have married some lord something or another. Hired a PI to keep tabs on Chuck wherever he went. Spent my nights thinking of Chuck as my husband tried fruitlessly to get me off. Then one day met him by chance at a party and spent the rest of my days regretting the past." Blair answered honestly, glad that she had been saved such a miserable fate. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just something Chuck said yesterday."

"About you and Nate." Serena looked at her surprised. "What did he say exactly?"

"That he spent nights thanking the universe that he grew a pair." Blair smiled and blushed. Somehow Chuck had made talking about his balls romantic. "He was trying to tell me that I should go after Nate."

"You should." Blair said.

"He's yours." Serena replied. Blair turned around to face her.

"S. Stop being an idiot. Nate's been in love with you way before me and him. Besides what do I want with a boy like Nate when I have a man like Chuck?" Blair adjusted her girls on last time.

"Gee Blair that was a glowing endorsement of my future happiness." Serena said rolling her eyes. Blair just shrugged.

"Let's go S I have guests waiting to fawn over the bride to be." She grabbed Serena's hand and they headed for the waiting limo.

----------------------

"Nathaniel, did you ever expect that I would have a bachelor party? Much less one without strippers?" Chuck asked his best friend as they rode in the back of his limo.

"No, I figured you'd travel the world amassing venereal diseases and conquests until some European model swept you off your feet." Nate said chuckling. "Instead, you got whipped by the Bitch of the Upper East Side."

"That's the future Mrs. Bass your talking about." Chuck said chuckling.

"Waldorf-Bass." Nate corrected. "Or didn't she tell you?"

"I'm waiting until after we're married to tackle that hurdle. Can't have her calling off the wedding when she's already with holding sex until the wedding night." Chuck said sipping his scotch.

"Smart man." Nate said looking out the window at the familiar buildings.

"So, have you talked to Serena?" Chuck asked innocently.

"No, I haven't seen her in two days." Nate replied. "I knew you and Blair were up to something."

"We just want to see you two happy."

"Well it looks like that won't be together." Nate said sadly.

"Nathaniel, Serena has always been flightly. You just have to giver her time." Chuck assured him. "Look at me I spent 16 years waiting for Blair and then another year being an ass because I was scared. If I can find love after everything I did to her, then so can you." Nate just nodded. The limo had come to a stop and both men stepped out and headed for the ballroom.

------------

"Blair you really outdid yourself." Lily said admiring the ballroom. Blair smiled at her future mother-in-law.

"I know. No thanks to Carson, the idiot!" She said glaring at her wedding planner who was trying to make a pass at a very disinterested Eric.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chuck enter the room and she couldn't help but smile even wider. She rushed over to her fiance and he swept her up into his arms.

"Hello darling, I missed you this morning." Chuck said, kissing her chastely on the mouth.

"Bass, you know the rules." Blair teased. Nate tried not to gag at the scene in front of him and moved off to find Serena. He saw her chatting with the infamous Carter Baizen. The former playboy had been the one to help Serena find her father and Nate was sure they had done more then just sit on the beach spying on Mr. Van der Woodsen in Fiji.

"Carter." Nate said in greeting walking over to them. "Serena, how are you?" He kissed her cheek and practically felt her pulling away.

"Nate, Carter was just telling me about his book deal." Serena said, obviously impressed.

"A travel publisher wants me to write a series about my infamous adventures overseas. They even offered to pay for me to revisit many of my old haunts. Fiji, Santorini." Carter looked meaningfully at Serena, who blushed just a little. Nate felt his hands tighten into fists.

"Carter, I didn't know you were going to be here." Chuck said joining the group, annoyance and anger were laced into his tone.

"Stand down Bass. I'm only here to offer my congratulations." Carter patted the other man on the back. "I've actually got to run I have a publishing meeting I can't be late for. Serena, if you ever want to get away. Just give me a call we can rediscover some of our favorite places." Nate did not like the way Carter looked at her as he left. Serena was giggling like Blair and all he could see was red.

"Sis, do try not to throw yourself at that walking disease." Chuck said, seething that Carter had the audacity to show his face here. Nate nodded his agreement.

"Alright, brother dear. Watch out your blushing bride is incoming and green is not your color." Serena patted him on the shoulder and moved away with Nate trailing behind her.

"So, you and Carter?" He asked.

"Yeah, that summer he helped me find my dad. It was a thing for a little while." She replied. "He was there and I needed someone." Nate was seeing red again.

"Serena can we talk somewhere?" Nate asked. Serena nodded and followed him out of the room.

He led her to an empty conference room and she took a seat on the table.

"Look, I know that you're scared and everything. I am too, but I don't want to regret this anymore. I see how happy Blair and Chuck are. I want that. I want it with you." Nate took a deep breath and continued. "But I'm sick of confessing. Serena, do you feel it too?" His blue eyes felt like they were boring into her soul. Serena's mouth went dry and her throat felt tight.

"Yes." She whispered. "It's always been you, Nathaniel Archibald."

With that Nate's heart leapt and he kissed her. Nate's had one hair in her hair and another wrapped around her waist. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid in between her knees and pressed himself against her. Serena gasped at the contact and started to slid her hand down his chest. His hands were moving to her breasts when he suddenly broke their kiss.

"We should wait." Nate said pulling back. Serena gave him a confused look. "We're sitting in an empty conference room at our best friends' brunch. Let's do it right."

"Blair would be pissed if we ditched her brunch to do it in on a conference table." Serena agreed and Nate took her hand.

"There's always tomorrow." He teased smiling.

------------------------------

They returned to the party, hoping that the ever observant eyes of Chuck and Blair wouldn't notice Serena's flushed cheeks or Nate's huge smile. Unfortunately Chuck and Blair were even more observant now that there were two of them.

"Bass, look." Blair said swatting his arm to get his attention. "Chuck!" Chuck turned to her, annoyed that his conversation with his most important board member had been interrupted.

"What? Looks like someone just got frisky." He cooed in her ear. "Do you suppose I should be upset? She is my sister." Blair giggled and pulled him towards the blushing couple.

"Excuse me, you know blushing, overeager brides and all." Chuck said to the man, who laughed and waved him away.

"So, what have you guys been marking?" Chuck asked Nate and Serena who turned even more crimson.

"None of your business Chuck." Serena replied. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Actually I think it is my business, you are my sister and I need to know Nathaniel's intentions with you." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Serena and I are figuring that out." Nate burst out, grinning like a fool.

"You're what?" Blair exclaimed. "Oh, S!" She pulled Serena into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you both." Chuck was beaming.

"It's sudden but we think it's time." Serena said.

"Seriously." Chuck said smiling at his adopted sister. "I'm glad that you took my advice."

"She took my advice." Blair replied haughtily. "Right, S?" Serena tried to avoid looking at either of them.

"Blair, are you going to change your last name to Bass once you're married?" Nate asked, deflecting the conversation off Serena.

"Ugh, no. Waldorf-Bass is much better." Blair replied and Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with Bass, too middle class for you? Not enough old, stuffy money behind it?" He threw back at her.

"I'm a Waldorf, stupid and marrying you doesn't change that." Blair yelled back.

All the guests were now staring at the soon-to-be-married couple with wide eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Nate whispered. "I think it's about to get violent." Serena giggled as Blair threw her glass of champagne on Chuck. They slowly moved backwards and slipped out the door. Laughing as they heard Blair and Chuck's voices yelling all the way down the hall.

"Blair Bass! You wanted me to become Blair Bass! Alliteration is for the middle class and socially inept, Chuck!"

"Fine then call it off. Then you can be Blair Waldorf forever!"

"You're a Basstard and I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night when I..."

"Charles Bartholomew Bass if you say one more word I will never speak to you again!"

"Do you think there'll be a wedding tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they'll probably be in the coat closet making up in about ten minutes." Serena assured him. "Besides nothing gets Blair going like a public spectacle." Nate gagged and Serena giggled as they slid into the waiting limo.


	6. Drive

_Three months later_

Serena was packing up her apartment in Providence. She had graduated from Brown and was planning to move back to the city. She had already found a decent sized loft in Soho that was near to the modeling agency she would be working for.

Serena sighed as she picked up the framed photo of her and Nate from Blair and Chuck's wedding. They were smiling and laughing, it had been a memorable night. Since then they had been dating, if you could call it that, for three months. They talked on the phone every night and she had gone to visit him twice. He had come to see her twice but was so busy with his new company that he had cancelled his trip to see her two weeks ago.

Nate had decided that he would attempt to start up an alternative energy consulting firm after graduation and his business plan had impressed Chuck who had readily given him the money to start it. The company was starting slow but Nate was excited and passionate about his new endeavor. Serena was proud of him but didn't know how they would their attempt at a relationship work on opposite ends of the country.

Serena heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Chuck and Eric had promised to help her move, but she was sure this meant that they were going to send a moving van and some workers rather then come themselves. Eric was pre-law at Harvard and Chuck was busy with his business and rather demanding new wife.

"I'm coming." Serena called as she went to answer the door. "Nate!" She yelped astounded to see him standing outside her door.

"Hey. I missed you and Chuck said you were moving today so I figured that I would come help him and Eric." He said pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry about my last trip. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Serena pulled him into a kiss that was quickly about to become much more when she heard a gag and a throat being cleared behind Nate. She released Nate to see her brothers standing there with Blair in tow.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked puzzled. "I figured I'd get a phone call and some movers would show up with a van."

"Well, sister dear, my absolutely stunning wife informed me that I was getting a bit portly so some heavy lifting would be good for me." Chuck said.

"I wouldn't miss the sight of Chuck doing manual labor for anything." Eric announced.

"I came to make sure he didn't hire the movers without telling me." Blair said brushing past to two men to hug Serena.

"I am apparently the only one with a driver's license so I have to drive the truck." Nate said kissing her again.

"This should be good." Serena said leading them into her apartment.

The next two hours passed quickly. Nate and Eric were adept at moving furniture since they both kept themselves in shape. Chuck on the other hand was over-dressed (khakis, button down, sweater vest) and apparently slacking on his cardio, besides of course sex with Blair. Blair and Serena nearly doubled over in laughter watching Chuck attempt to lift heavy boxes down that stairs. He shot them menacing glares but silently vowed to start hitting the gym more often. When everything was packed Nate and Serena jumped into the moving van while Eric, Chuck, and Blair took the limo back to the city.

"So, Soho." Nate said giggling at how lame the sentence sounded. "Are you excited about the new job?"

"Yeah, I get to scout new models. I interned with them last summer and it was a lot of fun. I'll get to travel." She was excited about her new adventure but knew that between both of their jobs they would hardly ever get to see each other. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they both came to the same starling realization.

"Serena, I." Nate started but stopped abruptly. Suddenly he steered the truck onto the shoulder and exited.

"Nate what are you doing?" Serena asked surprised. He was approaching her door with a new determination and her mind was racing to figure out what he was doing. She heard the limo stop behind them and saw Eric and Blair exit to watch was happening.

"Serena come here." Nate said yanking her door open. She slid off the seat and onto the dusty shoulder. "Don't move to Soho." Serena gave him a puzzled look.

"My job is there Nate I can't live on the Upper East Side." She thought he meant that Soho was a more dangerous neighborhood then their familiar turf.

"That's not what I mean." Eric and Blair were inching closer to hear what Nate was saying. "Move to California with me. I have a new house I just bought, it's small but you'll love it. There are tons of modeling agencies in LA that would love to have you. We can drive all of your stuff there right now. Please, I don't want us to end up breaking up in another two months because you're too busy and I'm too busy." Serena's eyes widened she didn't know how to respond.

"Look, I want to see you every day. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want you to order take out for us for dinner because we both know we can't cook. I want you Serena and I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you one day on the beach. I want to have babies with you." His eyes were pleading with hers and Serena's mind was whirling.

"Nate we've only been together 3 months I mean.." Serena started to say. Blair and Eric were gripping each other's arms in suspense.

"I don't care. I've been in love with you since I was five and I know you like the back of my hand. Serena come to California with me."

"Yes, but promise me that I can decorate the house." She said jokingly. Nate pulled her into his arms and swung her around. Serena laughed and kissed him. Blair and Eric were holding hands, jumping up and down.

"Oh, S! This is so romantic. Spontaneous and beautiful." Blair exclaimed hugging her best friend. "I'm so happy for you but I'm going to miss you."

"Nate." Eric said extending his hand to shake the older man's. "Take care of her." Nate nodded his head and hugged the younger boy. He had never felt so happy or excited. Details could be worked out later. She was coming to California with him.

"Where's Chuck?" Serena asked suddenly noticing that her brother was missing.

"He passed out the minute we got in the limo. He's snoring so loud he probably didn't hear us squealing." Blair said laughing. "I'll get him."

"So you're really going to leave right now?" Eric asked his older sister.

"Yes, yes." Serena was barely containing her smile. "Tell mom I'm sorry and I'll call her later. I love you little brother, come visit me okay." Eric hugged her and smiled. He would miss her but knew she would be happy.

"What the hell Nathaniel?" Chuck asked groggily coming over the join the happy group. "Taking my sister across the country on the spur of the moment?" He was smiling.

Serena hugged Chuck and kissed him on the cheek telling him to be nice to Blair and keep his eye on Eric for her. Chuck promised he would and told her to be happy and that he loved her.

"Love you too. I'm really happy our parents got married." Serena told him before reaching to embrace her best friend.

"I love you B." Serena told Blair.

"Oh S." Blair said hugging her tight. "One minute you're moving to the city so we can be near each again and the next you're moving across the country for love." Blair shook her head. "Be happy S."

The girls pulled apart tears spilling down their cheeks. Nate helped Serena back into the truck before jumping in the other side. They pulled out into traffic and the other three watched them go. Blair was holding Chuck's hand and he had an arm wrapped around Eric's shoulders.

"I think that is the most spontaneous thing Nathaniel has ever done." Chuck said pensively.

"And the most romantic." Blair added. Eric nodded his agreement.

"Mom is gonna freak when she hears about this." Eric said. Chuck grimaced at the idea of Lily hearing that her daughter had decided to move to California without so much as a word. "I am not telling her alone."

"Perhaps we should wait and let Serena tell her." Chuck suggested as they made their way back to the limo. "This is going to end up being our fault isn't it Eric." Eric laughed.

"You know it is."

_Several hours and thousands of miles later_

"Nate it's beautiful!" Serena exclaimed looking at the small suburban home in front of her.

"It's home." He replied.


	7. The End

"S." Blair began looking out at the ocean from the porch of Serena and Nate's beachfront home. "Did you ever think we'd be this happy? Wonderful husbands, beautiful children." Blair always got introspective when she had too much to drink.

"No, I figured you'd marry an English lord and disappear only to return in all your glory. I always thought I'd travel the world. Nate would marry the first bimbo to say yes and Chuck would just be well Chuck. Rich, distant, and alone." Serena turned to look inside.

She smiled at Nate and Chuck deep in conversation no doubt about some business venture or another. Chuck was sipping his scotch as Nate waved his arms in grand gestures, something he only did when he was excited. Nate paused, feeling Serena's eyes on him and blew her a kiss. She blushed, even after twenty years of marriage he still made her blush.

Meanwhile Chuck and Blair appeared to be having a conversation with their eyes and from the looks of it Serena probably wanted them in the bedroom farthest from her own.

"Gross B, the kids are here." Serena said jostling Blair. Blair just shrugged and smiled at her grinning husband.

"Have to keep the magic alive S." She responded giggling and Serena rolled her eyes. They heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to the beach and turned to greet their children.

The twenty year old Bass twins, Audrey and Rhett, arrived first. They were almost identical barring the fact that they were different genders. They had Chuck's dark hair and narrow eyes with Blair's soft features and determination. They were a force to be reconned with and were already ruling the Harvard campus.

Conner Archibald followed close behind. At eighteen he was tall and muscular and the spitting image of his mother. He was rather haughty like his grandmother Anne and great grandmother CeCe but his athletic abilities made most people ignore it and embrace him anyways. He had been in love with Audrey Bass all his life but never seemed to be able to catch her, she was way out of his league.

Tabitha Archibald followed her older brother. She was seventeen and the queen of her high school. Her resemblance to Nate was uncanny and she had Serena's vivacious personality mixed with her Uncle Eric's gravitas and seriousness. She was a study in contradictions. She offered her mother and aunt a smile before following the older kids into the house.

The last to come up the stairs were the youngest. Victoria Bass and Brock Archibald were the perfect mixture of their respective parents. Victoria had Chuck's sharp angles mixed with Blair's large doe eyes and glistening curls. She was snobby and arrogant like both her parents but fiercely loyal like her mother. She was ruthless like Chuck. Brock had Nate's sandy hair and Serena's glowing features. He was constantly lost in thought like Nate and talkative like his mother. He seemed to attract those around him like Serena and had Nate's easy charms. Both were sixteen and irresistable.

Victoria and Brock paused to huddle together at the bottom of the stairs. They were apparently on again it had been two years since they had declared they were together. This was followed by trips back and forth on the Bass jet and many phone calls. They had broken up two months ago but all was apparently forgotten.

"Do you suppose they'll end up getting married?" Blair asked already planning the lavish ceremony that would forever unite the Archibald and Bass families. She was thinking red and white roses for the centerpieces. Blue for the bridesmaids or perhaps lavender.

"They're only sixteen." Serena replied not wanting to think about her youngest getting married. He had just gotten his driver's license and it made her feel old. Blair shrugged.

"I was only sixteen when Chuck and I first got together and you were what fifteen with Nate?"

"That was different." Serena said trying to quash the old arguments that they still playfully had.

"Hi gorgeous." Nate said coming up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. Serena settled into the familiarity of his embrace. "I think Chuck and I are done talking shop."

"Nathaniel missed you sis." Chuck teased his arm around his wife's waist. "Are they at it again?" He asked noticing the embracing teenagers on the beach.

"Stand down papa bear." Blair said placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry I taught him well." Nate teased Chuck, who's eyes widened.

"That's my baby girl down there." Chuck said.

"Dad don't be so melodramatic." Audrey said joining her parents. "She's sixteen now, there are going to be boys. Besides Victoria knows how to handle them."

"It's true pop." Rhett said. "Tony Sparks tried something once and got a fat lip and a ruined reputation out of it."

"Where can I find this Tony Sparks? How easy would it be to expel him?" Chuck asked his fists clenching. Nate laughed.

"Serena do you ever miss it when they were little and all we had to do was kiss their boo boo." He asked her softly. She nodded.

"Yeah, but everyone has to grow up sometime." She told him kissing his cheek lightly. "Besides soon we'll be empty nesters and the fun will really begin." She winked at him and Nate kissed her.

"Mom, Dad get a room!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Gross!" Serena rolled her eyes and Nate chuckled.

"Are they at it again?" Conner asked his sister.

"Mom and Dad or Brock or Victoria?" She asked making room for him to stand next to her. "Cause the answer is yes on both counts." She motioned to where they younger brother was involved in a heavy make out, petting session below them.

"Hey lovebirds! Thanks for the show!" Conner called and they instantly pulled apart and walked up the steps.

"Don't be jealous Conner one day some lonely mildly attractive girl will lower her standards just enough to let you have a go. Don't blow it." Victoria said breezing past them into the house. Brock followed her like a puppy dog, glaring at his siblings in the process.

"I'm going to go talk to my daughter." Chuck said going inside.

"Here we go again." Rhett and Audrey said in unison following their father. Blair rushed after them knowing that the twins would no doubt be up to no good, egging Chuck on.

"We can't miss this. Plus Brock might need some tactile support." Conner said grabbing Tabitha and dragging her in the house.

"Never a dull moment when the Basses come to visit." Nate said enjoying the quiet moment alone with his wife. She ran her hands through his lightly greying hair and smiled. The laugh lines around her eyes were evident and he loved them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Serena said smiling at him. "I love you Nate Archibald."

"I love you Serena Archibald. It's always been you." With that he kissed her and took her hand as they went inside to start damage control.

-------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews and support. I know it took forever to update this but I couldn't decide how I wanted to end it. I am almost toying with the idea of writing a fic about the Archibald and Bass kids let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and all your support!!!


End file.
